


Sastiel Misadventures

by ConflictingOpinions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Just Sam and Cas, M/M, being cuties, everyone thinks they're dating, sharing food, stuff like that, the cuties are confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConflictingOpinions/pseuds/ConflictingOpinions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel have grown to be close friends. Very close. Close enough to rouse suspicion of a not-so-secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean "Finds Out"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I'm back... ish. This is basically to distract you from/make you forgive me for the fact that I have not updated my superhero AU or Night Vale crossover. I swear I'm still working on them, I just lack inspiration. But, I'm sure one of them will be updated fairly soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The thing about Sam was that he didn't really care at all about what behaviors were stereotyped as “gay” or “romantic”. The thing about Castiel was that he cared even less, quite possibly because he spent eons not knowing about them. It was, in fact, this utter lack of caring which allowed the two of them to be so caring toward each other. After they had realized their admiration and affection toward the other was mutual, Sam and Cas became pretty much inseparable.

The vast majority of the people they associated with, who actually took stock in the stereotypes, found this pretty damn amusing and, in no small degree, adorable.

~o0o~

Sam and Cas first realized that their behaviors were not considered “normal” for two platonic male friends when they were wandering about Pike Place Market, hoping to find the cursed object they suspected was responsible for several deaths. The problem was, the market was just as thin as it was long. There wasn't much breathing room. For Sam, who was much larger than your average human, and Cas, who was still not accustomed to large, loud, fast-moving groups of people, this was not an ideal situation.

Without speaking, the two reached out and linked hands, and stayed that way until they exited the market. It was then that Dean turned around and noticed. He lifted an eyebrow knowingly.

“Somethin' you two wanna tell me?”

Sam and Cas shared a look. Neither of them knew what he meant. Had they been acting strangely? They shook their heads almost in unison. Dean... well, there was no other word for it. Dean smirked. It was the patented big-brother, I-know-something-you-don't-want-me-to-and-I'm-gonna-give-you-hell-about-it-for-months smirk. Now Sam was _really_ worried.

“So the hand-holding thing? That's no big deal? Doesn't... mean anything?” Dean asked skeptically.

Cas tilted his head to the side and squinted. “No. Why would it?” Dean started friggin'  _beaming_ at them. Sam knew what this about now, and if he weren't still gripping Castiel's hand tight, he would have flipped his brother off with both hands. As it was, Dean would have to settle for just the left. Dear god, that was  _the most_ shit-eating grin that Sam had ever seen grace Dean's face.

This wouldn't end well, he knew it. 


	2. Food Between Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, I actually updated within a reasonable time frame! :D   
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

That evening, having located and disposed of the cursed object (a cameo brooch from the WWI era), the trio decided to eat dinner out. It was a fairly nice restaurant, with good seafood if the locals could be trusted. They wound up with “one of those half booth half table dealies,” in Dean's words. Castiel sat across from Dean and next to Sam.

For the angel, it was the logical place to sit. He would be able to make eye contact and converse with both of the Winchesters, while maintaining his physical closeness with Sam. For some reason Dean took his choice of seating differently. The grin that had been plastered to his face every time he looked at Sam and Cas for the past several hours had grown unnaturally wide. Castiel found it to be rather disconcerting.

They ordered their meals and pointedly avoided small-talk until their food arrived. Dean, true to form, had gotten battered fish and french fries, while Sam got a crab and pasta dish. Castiel had ordered the salad appetizer, as he didn't need to eat, and gave it to Sam the moment he waitress was out of view.

“Oh, uh, thanks Cas. You sure you don't want it?” Sam asked him. Castiel shook his head.

“I do not require food, and you have a certain fondness for salad. You may have it.” Dean's smile was now making the angel and Sam very, _very_ nervous. Sam decided that this would be a good time to break the silence. Sam turned to Cas.

“Do you want a bite of my pasta?” Cas tilted his head, probably about to repeat that he didn't need to eat. “I mean, you're giving me your salad, and... I don't know, this is pretty good. You might like it.” Sam twirled his fork until he had a fair amount of pasta and crab on it. He put his left hand under the fork to keep it from dripping on the table and offered it to the angel.

After a moment's thought, Cas leaned forward and ate the pasta. Sam smiled. “Good, right?” Castiel nodded.

“Awww,” came a voice from the table next to theirs. The group sitting there was looking at Sam and Cas with smiles on their faces. Dean lost it. He laughed so hard that he inhaled a fry, and had to leave the table so as not to disturb the other customers.

Sam and Castiel shared a confused look. They understood that sharing food in such a manner as they had was typically reserved for romantic couples, but... were those reactions really necessary? Dean came back in a few minutes and the three finished their meal. If Dean laughed and the women next to them smiled every time Cas stole a forkful of Sam's dinner, the angel and hunter refused to acknowledge it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Give me comments and kudos and I will love you forever. :)


	3. On the Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's your next chapter of Queerplatonic Sassy Goodness! I hope you enjoy! :)

 

They'd been on the road for about a week before they got back to the bunker. That week had been filled with unwanted innuendos by Dean and weird looks from strangers. Seriously, was it that weird for two guys to hold hands and hug each other? What a world to live in.

So, understandably, Sam and Cas were more than happy to have some time away from all that. Sam had tossed his duffel bag onto the floor and flopped onto his bed as soon as humanly possible, while Cas started in on the laundry. Sam had no idea how Cas knew how to do it, nor why he liked loading and unloading the washing machine so much, but he figured it was best not to ask.

Sam must have fallen asleep, because a load of laundry takes at least two hours if you included drying, and the pile of his clothes that Cas was holding looked like at least two loads.

“I'm sorry I woke you, Sam. I thought that perhaps you were reading. Should I just leave these here and let you continue your nap?”

Sam looked over at the clock. It was 3 pm, and they had gotten back around 11. “Uh... that's okay, Cas. Here, I'll take those,” He said, disentangling himself from his sheets.

“Are you certain? You didn't sleep well last night, and I think a nap would be highly beneficial for you.”

“Nah, I'm good. If I go back to sleep now, I'll just wake up in the middle of the night. Besides, I'm hungry. I didn't have lunch.”

Castiel nodded. “I believe there are still some cans of soup in the pantry, and there are probably leftovers in the fridge. Dean cooks a lot.”

Sam smiled down at the angel. “Soup sounds good.”

They went down to the kitchen together, and pretended Kevin wasn't gaping at them while Dean pointed in their direction. Seriously, for all the complaining Dean did about shippers, he sure was one.

~o0o~

That evening, the Winchesters, Castiel, and Kevin sat down to watch Game of Thrones. Charlie had gotten all of them hooked. Sometime in the middle of their marathon, Sam and Cas had started cuddling.

Sam had a lap full of angel, and Cas had an armful of unreasonably tall hunter. Luckily for them, the couch was actually long enough for Sam to stretch out on, and Kevin and Dean were both sitting in armchairs, so they weren't all cramped up.

“Dude, if any funny business starts goin' on over there I swear to god I'm kickin' you both outta the bunker,” Dean said when he caught sight of them. Sam flipped him off, with both hands this time. Cas simple shifted a little so that he could lay on his stomach with his arms around Sam _without_ straining his neck to see the television.

~o0o~

Around 11:30, Dean noticed that Sam and Cas had nodded off, still cuddling. God, he loved those dorks. They just looked so  _happy_ together, in a way that Dean hadn't seen Sam in a long time, and Cas in, well, ever.

Smiling, Dean tossed a blanket over the lovebirds. And then he took a couple photos to send to Charlie, because this was  _priceless_ .

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it! :)  
> Also, I'm now taking prompts for this story, so if you guys have a scene you want me to write, let me know!


	4. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for socorrokitty, who said "If you don't mind, I'd really love some emotional hurt/comfort between the boys. Like, maybe one of them screws up during a hunt and there was a casualty and the other tries to assuage their guilt. Or even like Sam having a nightmare and Cas being there to comfort him. Thank you!"  
> I hope this lives up to their expectations, and I hope that you guys enjoy it! :)

Sam sat on his beat-up motel bed, holding his head in his hands. He ran every little detail of the hunt they'd just finished through his mind, trying to figure out where he'd messed up. He had to have done something wrong, something that screwed them up so much they hadn't been able to save that little girl. And it had to have been his fault, because he was in charge of the research.  _Sam_ was supposed to predict the next victim, and he hadn't done it right.

God, she had only been nine.

And now they were sitting in some motel at least sixty miles outside of the city limits licking their wounds. Well, Sam was. Dean had long since set his broken fingers and gone out to a bar. Sam had already stitched up the gash on his side. They'd gotten off so  _easy_ .

And the worst part was that Dean said it wasn't Sam's fault. He  _knew_ it was, but he still lied just so Sam could feel better. And now Sam was moping. He knew he was, and that he should stop, but... he just couldn't. This sucked. A little girl had died because of them. Because of  _him_ .

He barely registered the sound of wings when Cas appeared in the room.

~o0o~

Castiel had sensed the Winchesters' distress. He assumed something must have gone wrong with the hunt. He could sense, even from the bunker, that Dean was...  _coping_ , in his own way. But Sam... Sam was only feeling worse.

Cas couldn't allow his friend to continue feeling this way, so he flew to the motel room they had told him they were staying in. Sam was on his bed, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. He looked like he had been trying not to cry.

“Sam?” 

The hunter looked up. “Cas? Hey, what... what are you doing here?”

“I sensed your pain. I didn't like it. I've come to assist you.”

Sam smiled sadly and huffed out his half-laugh like he always did when he was upset. “Don't suppose you'd be willing to turn back time a few hours?”

“I'm completely  _willing_ to Sam. The issue is the fact that it would leave me with nowhere near enough power to come  _back_ , which would all but ruin the space-time continuum. I'm sorry.”

Sam nodded. He looked closer to tears than Castiel had seen him in a long time. The angel sat down on the bed next to his friend and pulled him into a hug. “Would you like to tell me what happened, Sam? Or would you rather have quiet?”

“There was a little girl,” Sam whispered after a little while, “She couldn't have been any older than nine. I thought I'd figured out the pattern, you know? But I screwed up. I got it wrong, and by the time we got to the cabin... it was too late.”

“Sam, there wasn't anything you could have done.”

“Yes there  _was_ , Cas! She... she was still  _warm_ when we got there. I could have gotten there sooner, I could have figured out the  _actual_ pattern, not the one the ghouls wanted us to see.”

Castiel pulled back a little to look Sam in the eye. “You see, that is exactly why there was nothing you could do to save her. The whole thing was a set up, filled with false leads, created by very intelligent creatures.”

“But it's still-”

“ _Not_ your fault. The only ones to blame are the ghouls themselves, for killing and eating that girl and the others. That doesn't mean you shouldn't feel bad about her death, or the deaths of the other humans, but you should certainly not blame yourself.”

Sam leaned further into Cas' arms and returned the hug. Castiel smiled wanly. He hated Sam's habit of taking the blame for everything, but thus far he could do nothing about it but keep the hunter from falling too deeply into guilt. After a few minutes of hugging, Castiel spoke again.

“You should get some sleep, Sam.”

“Will you stay with me?” It was whispered so quietly Cas could barely hear it. He smiled a little more genuinely this time.

“Of course.”

~o0o~

Dean returned to the motel room at around 10:30. He'd had a few drinks to numb the guilt about the little girl whose name they didn't even know, but started heading back after his buzz wore off a bit. He knew it wasn't a good idea to let Sam stew in his guilt alone, but for the life of him he just couldn't get his little brother to come to the bar with him.

Dean thought that Sam might still be up when he saw the lamp on through the window, so he didn't bother being quiet. Almost as soon as he walked through the door, though, he was shushed by Cas, and where the hell had he come from? And what the hell was wrong with Sam? Was he crying?

Upon closer inspection, he saw that no, Sam was not crying. He was asleep, using Cas as both a pillow and a teddy bear. And lamp was on because Cas was reading  _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ , which Charlie, Kevin, and Sam had all convinced him to read.

“Sorry,” Dean whispered, and Castiel nodded.

“I will be turning the light off soon so as not to disturb Sam,” the angel said softly, “I would suggest you prepare for sleep quickly.”

About five minutes later, just as Dean was crawling into bed , he heard a rustle. His eyes were adjusted to the dark just enough to see, so he looked over his shoulder just in time to see Cas plant a quick kiss on Sam's forehead.

He turned back around and closed his eyes, grumbling to himself about angels and little brothers.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated!  
> If you have any requests/prompts for future chapters, please let me know. :)


	5. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! :) Sorry it took me so long to get this up, my internet connection has been bad to non-existent, but it's better now. Hope you all enjoy!

Claire had stopped by to visit. Well, Jody and Donna had stopped by to visit, and Claire had come with them. Castiel had been pleased by how much her anger management had improved. She'd even had a perfectly civil conversation with himself and both of the Winchesters. They all suspected that it was a mix of Jody's stern, no-nonsense attitude and Donna's generally happy and sweet demeanor that had influenced her so much.

Very shortly after Claire arrived, Dean swept her away to discuss _Caddy Shack_ , leaving Sam and Cas to converse with Jody and Donna.

“So, any interesting hunts over in Sioux Falls lately?” Sam asked.

“Well, there were some Vamps a few towns over, but they were pretty easy. Lately we've been staying home a little more to help Claire and Alex with school.”

“So living together is treating you guys well?”

“It's great. Me and Jody-o make pretty good moms. And it's real easy to get a date squeezed in there cause the girls are gone a lot.” Donna piped up, her ever-present smile brightening. Sam and Cas couldn't help smiling, too.

“So when's the wedding?”

“Jody hasn't popped the question yet-”

“Only cause I know _you've_ been shopping around for rings already,” Jody said, playfully punching Donna in the shoulder. She turned to Sam and Cas, “And when are you boysgonna be walkin' down the aisle?”

Castiel furrowed his brow. “Sam and I are not in a romantic relationship. Why would we be getting married?”

Jody and Donna both did a double take. “Not to be rude or anything, but you do kind of come off as a couple,” Donna said, and Jody nodded in agreement. Sam and Cas looked at each other, then at Jody and Donna. They both put on their most confused faces, because they were actually very confused.

“We sometimes behave around each other in ways that are stereotypically reserved for romantic partners, but...”

“What were we doing this time?”

Jody and Donna burst out laughing. “Everything,” Jody said between fits. “Everything you've been doing makes you look like a couple! Even the way you're standing next to each other! I mean, Sam, you just finished Cas' sentence!” The two women continued laughing, and they didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and Castiel sighed deeply. They left the room hand in hand.

~o0o~

Sam and Cas had been sitting on the couch together reading for nearly an hour when Claire walked in. She was carrying a bowl of popcorn, and she was holding the _Avengers_ DVD. “You guys mind if I watch this in here, or...?”

Sam looked down at Cas who was resting his head in Sam's lap. Cas shrugged and sat up. “You are more than welcome to watch your movie in here. I don't believe I have seen it yet, and Sam insists that it's quite good.”

Sam took Castiel's book from his hands and put a bookmark in it. He placed it on the coffee table next to his own. “You wanna sit on the couch? Or would you rather take a chair?” he asked. Claire considered the two of them for a moment.

“I'll take the couch. You guys want some popcorn?” she said at last.

Castiel shifted closer to the center of the couch in order to make room for Claire, and accepted the bowl of popcorn she offered. She put the movie in and sat down next to Cas. Sam felt a little bit awkward, but didn't say anything.

~o0o~

It was half an hour into the movie, and Cas was engrossed by it. He was leaned up against Sam, who had his arm wrapped around the Angel. Claire was paying more attention to the two of them than the movie. When Coulson died, Castiel flinched and gripped onto Sam's shirt. Sam looked down at him sympathetically, and Claire paused the movie.

“Okay, you know what, I'm just gonna come right out and ask. Who wants to be Dad and who wants to be Papa?”

Cas tilted his head. “What on earth do you mean?”

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed. “I _mean_ , you try to be a dad to me whenever we meet up, which I'm actually starting to be a little okay with, and you and Sam are acting like either newlyweds or an old married couple, depending. So, who's Dad and who's Papa?”

“You know I can't really tell if you're making fun of us or not,” Sam said.

“I'm not. That's the scary bit,” Claire scrutinized Sam for a little while. “You seem more like a Dad kinda guy. So, you're Dad, Cas is Papa.”

Sam was suddenly incredibly worried about where this was going. “Are you going to call us that all the time or...?”

“Meh. Only if I feel like it.” Claire started up the movie again and started eating popcorn. Sam and Cas looked at each other. They didn't even need to speak to communicate how distressing this situation was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos would be most welcome. <3


	6. A Long Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. :)  
> Sorry that it's taken me so long to update this. I've just been going through some personal stuff recently, and that made it a little harder for me to write and post this.  
> But, I think I'm back in the swing of things, so you can probably expect more regular updates.  
> Sorry again, and I hope you enjoy!

_If you were gay_

_That'd be okay_

_Because hey-_

“Dean turn it the hell off!”

“Why? It's just some music. Guy can't play his music in his own home anymore?”

“He can't when he only plays _that song_ when Cas or I are in the room, and then plays it on repeat and _smiles at us the whole goddamn time_!”

Dean pouted. Full-on _pouted_. This was ridiculous. Sam's life had become a shockingly morbid comedy. Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The whole serenading thing had been getting bad enough that even _Cas_ was complaining, and that meant it _really_ had to stop.

“I'm just trying to show support for my brother and my best friend. What's the harm in that?”

So it was gonna be one of _those_ arguments. Well, Sam might have only been pre-law, but he had still picked up a few handy skills.

“The _harm_ is that neither one of us needs or wants the kind of quote-unquote “support” you're giving us. But you keep doing it. And quite honestly, the only thing you're accomplishing is pissing us both off. On top of that, it's pretty damn irritating to have our sexualities called into question constantly.”

“Okay, but I'm just trying to let you guys know that if you were, in fact, gay-”

“Neither of us are gay, Dean.”

“Okay. Bi, pan, ace, whatever. I don't care. It's just you two look real happy together, so if you guys wanted to date and it was only what you thought I would think about that keeping you from doing it, then...”

Sam was shocked. Dean was openly talking about his feelings without any sort of prompting. He really hoped another apocalypse wasn't on it's way. Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Look, I appreciate the sentiment Dean, I really do. But seriously. There's nothing... romantic or sexual going on between me and Cas. We're just friends. And we do love each other, just not in the way you and everyone else seems to think.”

Dean nodded. “Fair enough,” he said, “I'll stop playing the song.”

“Thank you.”

“Now go tell your boyfriend it's safe to leave the file room.”

~o0o~

“You're sure he won't be playing the song anymore?”

“If he does, he won't have anything to play it on much longer.”

Castiel sighed with relief and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam wrapped his arms around the angel. It had been a long, harrowing week for the both of them. Claire had insisted upon calling Sam and Cas “Dad” and “Papa”, respectively. They honestly couldn't tell if she was doing it to annoy them or genuinely saw them as father figures. Then there had been Dean playing that stupid song. At least Jody and Donna didn't do anything but share amused glances whenever they saw the hunter and angel doing something together, but even that had started to get frustrating.

“Hey,” Sam said, pulling away and looking down at Castiel, “there's a _How It's Made_ marathon going on right now on the Science Channel. How about I make us some snacks and set it up? We can just kind of unwind.”

“That would be very nice Sam,” Castiel said, “Could we make a blanket fort as well? I remember you telling me about the blanket forts you used to build with Dean, and they sound quite fun.”

Sam smiled. “You bet. Just wait, we'll make the best blanket fort in the state of Kansas.”

Castiel beamed at him.

Withing half an hour, Sam and Cas were huddled up underneath a highly impressive blanket fort, watching the creation process of rubber boots.

~o0o~

It was the ninth time in the past month that Dean turned off the TV and tossed a blanket over Sam and Castiel before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Please leave comments and kudos, especially comments.  
> Also, I completely forgot to mention this last chapter, but I am taking requests for future chapters. If you have something that you want to happen, let me know. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! I'm sorry that it took me so long. I already said this at the beginning of another story, but it's been a rough year for me. Over the course of last summer and this past school year, I have been diagnosed with a sever anxiety and panic disorder, severe depression, ADHD, and borderline OCD (mainly based upon my insistence on things being in a certain order or pattern, the obsession factor seems mostly absent in me, which is why it's borderline). On top of that, I had Mono for around two months, and missed about four weeks of school do to it, which just overall made everything worse.  
> But I am back now. It's summer, I'm in therapy and taking medications that are really helping me, and am overall just feeling pretty good for the time being. I will try to continue updating in a reasonable time-frame. Sorry again for the ridiculously long wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

The issue with living in an underground bunker built in the 1940s by a secret organization that was created to hunt monsters, and also being a suspected mass murderer who was thought dead by the general populace, is that it makes it kind of difficult to make friends with people who are not in a similar situation.

Unfortunately, such were the lives of the Winchesters.

Dean, while not particularly enthused by the situation, had come to accept his lot in life and made do with what he had. Sam, on the other hand, had never let go of his desire to have at least some aspect of his life be considered “normal”.

While Castiel was perhaps not the best at the more social aspects of human life, he did recognize and understand Sam's dilemma. And, seeing as Sam was his best friend, Castiel was completely willing to accompany him on trips to Lebanon to partake in “normal” human activities. So, Sunday was established as the day that, excluding during hunts and apocalypses, Sam and Cas would drive to Lebanon and spend the day there, pretending to be functioning members of society.

Dean called them dates.

Neither Sam nor Cas were amused.

 

~o0o~

 

It was on one of the so-called “dates” the Sam and Cas met a rather nice young couple.

The Hunter and Angel had gone to see a movie called _Deadpool_. Cas had not particularly enjoyed it, finding it to be crude at its best scenes, and disturbing at its worst. However, Sam had seemed to love every moment of it. Cas did greatly enjoy hearing Sam talk about the films nuances and how it compared to the comics it was based on over lunch at the local diner.

The couple sitting next to them, who introduced themselves as Kelsey and Brad, had apparently been in the same theater as them, and joined in on the discussion. By the end of the meal, Sam and Cas had made two new friends, Sam had nearly double the number of contacts in his phone, and Cas had gained a great deal of information on the Deadpool mythos, as well a burning desire to know how on earth Kelsey could possibly keep track of all the characters she'd spoken of.

It didn't occur to Sam and Cas that it had been Valentine's day.

 

~o0o~

 

Almost a year later, Kelsey and Brad invited the Hunter and Angel to their “Nondenominational Winter Holiday” party. Having grown to be rather good friends with the couple, Sam and Castiel accepted. The night of the party, Sam put on one of his nicer flannels, Castiel decided to forgo his tie, and they picked up a relatively nice wine from the grocery store.

Dean rather snidely asked if he should take photos of them together before they left. Sam flipped him off. Castiel tucked it away in the back of his mind to ask Sam what significance Dean offering to take photos had that would invoke that reaction. He was still learning.

 

~o0o~

 

When they arrived, Kelsey invited them in and thanked them very graciously for the wine. Brad showed them to the hall closet. As Sam and Cas were hanging up their coats, Brad smiled, leaned in and whispered almost conspiratorially, “Listen, I know this is Kansas, and the we don't really have the best record with social injustice, but don't be nervous. When Kelsey and I decided to invite you, we made sure not to invite anyone who might have a problem with you guys. Everybody here is fairly liberal, so you don't need to hide or anything.”

Sam and Cas slowly nodded, not quite sure what was going on, though Sam had an inkling.

Kelsey walked by, smiling broadly. “Did you let them know,” she asked Brad, kissing him on the cheek when he nodded. She turned to Sam and Cas and gestured for them to follow her.

Brad and Kelsey lead them into their living room, which was packed with almost twenty people.

“Hey everybody, quiet down for a sec,” Brad called, and then seemingly handed the floor to Kelsey.

“I know we've talked about them a lot,” She said, beaming at their guests, “and they _finally_ agreed to come over for a party! Everybody, this is Sam,” she gestured to the Hunter, “and this is his boyfriend, Cas!”

The room erupted in various greetings, some people coming over to shake Sam and Cas' hands. The Hunter and the Angel shared an exasperated look with one another.

It was going to be one of _those_ nights.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading you guys. Once again, I am sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter was worth it. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! <3  
> Remember, I am taking prompts, so let me know if there's anything you want to see! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :) Kudos are nice, but I live for the comments! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
